


New, New, New Year

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Years, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor decide to go out with Rose's friends to celebrate the New year shortly after the Doctor's regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New, New, New Year

They had to stay at Jackie's for several days after Christmas because the Doctor kept falling asleep at rather inopportune moments.  It had absolutely everything to do with the regeneration and he was quite confident that sometime after New Year's he'd been find. 

It had happened a few times.  Rose would be chatting and look over and find him asleep with his head pillowed on the table, or laying on the floor, or somewhere else completely inconvenient.  She'd smile and wake him up before getting him to a bed, and he'd wake up confused and frustrated. 

By New Year's Eve, the Doctor seemed to be better.  He hadn't fallen asleep all day and decided he wanted to go with Rose to celebrate at the night club she was going to with her friends.  Rose readily agreed, having gotten used to the new Doctor and rather enjoying his company.  It was like having her old Doctor with her, but with more laughing and hugging.  She liked it probably a bit more than she should.

One thing the Doctor was fretting about, however, was the fact that he'd never styled this head of hair before, and really didn't know what to do with it.  "I really didn't have hair last time around, Rose, I think I've forgotten exactly what to do with any of it!" he'd said to her a few days previous before falling asleep on the couch.

Rose told him that first off, he'd have to wash his hair and stop running his hands through it and making it greasy.  And of course, she helped him wash it, and of course, the intimacy of the action was completely, one hundred percent lost on him.  She forced him to sit on the lid of the toilet so she could fiddle with his hair. 

"What do you think you want done with it?" Rose asked, pulling out a comb and a container of hairspray and one of hair wax.  "Cause we can leave it all floppy, like it was at Christmas."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose.  "I don't know if I liked that or not," he said thoughtfully.  "Could you try just, you know," he gestured vaguely, "fluffing it up, just a little?"

Rose grinned in response and nodded.  "Yeah, let's try that."  She pushed her fingers through his hair, making it stick up and giggling at how ruffled it made him look.  "Hang on."

She pulled a chair in from the dining room and sat before him, running her fingers through his hair a few times.  She looked at him and saw that his eyes had fallen shut.  "Does that feel different?" She asked quietly, "Than it would have before?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her thoughtfully.  "I don't know," he replied, "Nobody ever did it."

Rose almost smiled at that but decided not to.  "How do you think you'll do, at the party?  You'll have to let me know if you get tired."

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that," Rose scolded him, scooping out some wax from the container.  "You're going to tell me if you're about to knock out on the dance floor, alright?"

"What makes you think I'm going to be on the dance floor?" The Doctor shot back.

Rose snorted and shrugged before starting to focus on styling his hair.  "The last you had the moves, I want to see if this one does, too."

The Doctor seemed to hum in agreement as she finished pushing his hair in the 'half up' he was asking about. 

"There you go," Rose said with finality, sitting back in her seat.  "Looks pretty good to me," she said simply, crossing her arms in front of her. 

The Doctor turned to look in the mirror.  He admired himself for a moment and then offered Rose a smile.  "I think I might need you for my personal hairdressing needs."

Rose grinned.  "Good thing I'm still sticking around then, isn't it?"

The Doctor's eyes softened, and he pulled her into a hug across the space between them, standing them both up in the process.  "Very good," he said quietly. 

Rose squeezed him tightly until they both pulled away.  "I've got to go get ready.  Do you want to take a nap before we go?" She asked.

The Doctor gave her a rather incredulous look.  "No, _mum_ , I think I'll be just fine."

Rose laughed.  "Alright, point taken.  Wait out in the lounge for me, will you?"  She disappeared from the bathroom and left the Doctor in the bathroom, staring after her as she went.

She was trying to make it very subtle, the whole trying-to-impress-the-Doctor thing.  However, when going to a night club, she only knew how to dress in slinky, provocative things.  So, that's what she was going to do, and if the Doctor was looking, well, then that would just be fantastic. 

She slipped on a tight, V-neck, short gold dress.  It was positively the definition of slinky, and showed off how toned her legs had gotten during all that running.  Put with a pair of gold high heels, it was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd worn since she was about seventeen. 

A half an hour later and hair and makeup done, she stepped out of her bedroom, hoping the Doctor hadn't fallen asleep in the lounge.  He hadn't, and when he heard her he looked up at her with a big grin on his face.

She noticed his grin falter as his gaze skated over her figure, his jaw going slack as his eyes traveled down her legs.  Ah, so the Doctor was a leg man this time around.  That was good to know.  She fiddled with her earring, starting to feel a bit heated under his gaze.  "Ready to go?" She asked uncertainly.

His eyes snapped back up to her face and he got to his feet.  "Yes, absolutely, let's go!" he said cheerfully, reaching out to take her hand as they left the flat.  It didn't occur to either of them to tell Jackie Tyler that they were leaving. 

"Your hair does look really good like that," she said.

"You're complimenting your own handiwork, Rose Tyler," the Doctor grinned at her as they walked down the street towards the nightclub where they met up with Keisha, Shireen, Mickey, and all of their dates. 

The atmosphere was already completely wild, and Rose found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation while her friends chatted to her.  Shireen and Keisha were fascinated by the Doctor, having never met him, and she did her best to answer all questions at least semi-honestly.  The Doctor just nodded next to her in agreement.

When they finally got inside the club, they immediately got drinks and sat at the bar.  Rose paid attention to what the Doctor got in case they ever mixed drinks on the TARDIS, which wasn't very likely, but New year, new hope, Rose supposed.

"Don't get too drunk," Rose teased him, taking a sip of her own margarita.

"I can metabolize alcohol easily," the Doctor waved her off.  "Time Lord superior biology."

Rose smiled.  "Figured you'd say something like that."

The steady thumping of the bass faded out and was replaced by a song that Rose knew full well.  'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller started to play, louder than she'd ever heard it.  She turned, shocked, towards the Doctor.

"You did this?"  She asked.

The Doctor smiled shyly and nodded.  "You mentioned dancing," he said sheepishly.

Rose thought her face might crack with how big her smile was.  She slid off the bar stool and reached for the Doctor's hand.  "C'mon then," she said teasingly, "Show me your moves."

Looking relieved and overjoyed, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor that was clearing out, since not many British young people knew the song that was currently playing. 

The Doctor pulled her into his arms, very much like the first time they'd danced like this.  Rose found it surprisingly easy to navigate the dance in her high heels, and soon they were both laughing and spinning across the floor with the familiar tune. 

The song ended with the Doctor dipping Rose in the middle of the empty dance floor.  Shocking both of them, everyone in the club had surrounded the dance floor and watched the whole thing.  The building erupted into cheering and clapping for the lone couple.  Then they started filtering back onto the dance floor as a different, slow song started.

Rose was surprised to find that the Doctor didn't let her go, but instead pulled her into a different, darker corner of the dance floor and pulled her close.  She smiled up at him and wrapper her arms around his neck, keeping eye contact but trying not to show too much.

The Doctor splayed his hands across her back, holding her up against him, and looked down at her fondly.  "You know, to the untrained eye, one might think that was just a platonic dance that... You know, friends do."

"But-?" Rose prompted, arching an eyebrow.

Instead of answering her, the Doctor leaned forwards and pressed his mouth to hers, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist and hauling her closer.

Rose didn't allow any surprise to set in and instead ran her hands up into his hair, keeping him anchored to her as their lips moved together. 

Hands started to wander and pushes and pulls exchanged until the Doctor had pushed Rose straight off the dance floor and into a curtained area of the club.  They finally broke apart with a gasp, and the Doctor ran a hand through her hair.  "I plan on everything we do from here on out being special," he said, "Every trip, every step.  I meant when I said I wanted you to come with me, how I'd love for you to come.  If you didn't, I couldn't imagine being alone, especially in this incarnation."

Rose leaned up and kissed him deeply again, since it was allowed now, and after pulling away, asked, "Why this one specifically?"

"Because, my dear Rose," the Doctor sat heavily on a settee and pulling her down onto his lap with the motion.  "My previous incarnation, the one you met, the one that took this hand," he picked up her left hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, "And said 'run', fell very much in love with you.  And this me, this version of me, was born from your love.  That is, if I'm reading that correctly," he said swiftly, trying to cover himself up.

"You were born from my love," Rose whispered, cupping his face gently.

"Why do you think I look so much younger now?" The Doctor asked softly.  "Why I have your accent?  It's because I wanted to be everything I could be for you."

Rose smiled and leaned back down to kiss him.  He wrapped his arms around her and they continued on like that for several minutes before Rose pulled away and buried her face in the side of his neck, grinning stupidly.

"You have me, Doctor.  And I want to be everything I can, for you."


End file.
